


Precious Moments

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Izaya gives Shizuo a blow job. Shizuo is happy to let Izaya do whatever he wants.





	Precious Moments

Shizuo found himself pressed up against the wall, before he knew it his clothes were pulled off, discarded in a pile on the floor, and Izaya's mouth was around his cock, sucking it. Somehow Izaya had taken control of this situation but Shizuo didn't mind, Izaya looked really hot doing this, he was squatting down and looking up at him so intensely. It was like his eyes were saying  _don't you dare look away, I'm doing this for you and only you_.

Shizuo couldn't take his eyes off of him, as many times as they've done this he never got tired of seeing his cock with Izaya's lips wrapped around it. He loved seeing it slide in and out of his mouth. He was getting hard, his cock was glistening with Izaya's saliva, and pre-cum was leaking out of it and Izaya was lapping it up like he was thirsty, and Shizuo figured he was because they haven’t done this in a while.

He could feel himself surrendering to the feel of Izaya's hot mouth, and he couldn't help but let his eyes close. A few moments of bliss followed before his cock slipped out of Izaya's mouth with a pop. His eyes flew open and he looked down, Izaya was smiling at him, it was a dirty smile filled with the promise of better things to come. It took everything in Shizuo not to just slam his cock back into his mouth, but he knew Izaya. Izaya liked to take his time and tease him.

Izaya stood up and removed his shirt and his pants and boxers and Shizuo was treated to the sight of his cock which had become hard.  _He’s enjoying this as much as I am,_  he thought, pleased that Izaya could get aroused without any help from him. Izaya leaned towards Shizuo and kissed him, his breath was hot, and he tasted like pre-cum and Shizuo loved it. Shizuo pushed his tongue into Izaya's mouth, trying to have a little bit of control over Izaya but Izaya broke the kiss and he dropped back down and took Shizuo's cock in his hand.

He planted wet sloppy kisses all over Shizuo's cock, which earned him soft moans, then he moved his mouth down and sucked Shizuo’s balls which made Shizuo cry out. Izaya took one finger and ran it up and down the length of Shizuo's cock.

“I love your cock Shizu-chan” Izaya said, smiling with eyes hungry.

Shizuo loved hearing those words, he loved seeing Izaya like this. He didn't hold back with his moans when Izaya licked the head of his cock and blew on it softly. Izaya ran his fingertip along the length of his shaft, barely touching him at all and he did this over and over until Shizuo was squirming against the wall and his hips were bucking forward in an attempt to get Izaya to suck him again.

Izaya moved his hands up to rest on Shizuo's hips as he took his cock into his mouth and Shizuo let out a satisfied groan. “Ahh...yes, Izaya...” he said in a shaky voice, he was much too lost in the incredible sensations Izaya was making him feel to say much else.

He was starting to unravel, he had one hand pressed against the wall and the other was gripping Izaya's shoulder, desperately trying to keep him self upright and if it wasn't for Izaya's hands on his hips he's sure he would have fallen. He was breathing heavy and strands of his hair were sticking to his face with sweat. Izaya mouth was hot and oh so slippery. Izaya was lightly flicking the underside of the tip of his cock with his tongue and he was going so slowly, the pressure was building, and it was almost too much.

Izaya was swirling his tongue around and sucking roughly and Shizuo's legs began to shake. He was close. He threw his head back and it hit the wall with a light thump. He bit his lip, trying to control the sounds coming from his mouth.

“Izaya...ahh...don't stop." He moaned.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight trying to cling to the last bit of his willpower, but he was failing. Izaya slid one of his hands along his abdomen and Shizuo let out a desperate moan.

“Ahh...you're going to make me cum...” he panted and then he surrendered completely to Izaya, “I'm going to- Aah!” he cried as he came into Izaya's mouth. He was enveloped in pleasure, his cock throbbed and trembled in Izaya's grasp as his seed kept coming, pouring into Izaya's mouth. His body shook, and his vision blurred. He was acutely aware of Izaya's fingers digging into his side, keeping him steady as he orgasmed.   

He found Izaya's eyes and he watched as dribbles of his cum leaked out of Izaya's mouth and ran down his chin. Izaya was doing his best to lick it all up and swallow it but there was too much, so it dripped down onto his chest. The sight made him feel hot, Izaya really looked amazing like this. He would never get used to seeing him this way.

As he began to come down, Shizuo slid down the wall and sat down. He spread his legs apart and Izaya moved to sit in between them and he put his legs over Shizuo's so that they were sitting face to face. Shizuo had a good view of Izaya's hard cock. Izaya reached down and began stroking himself. He was looking directly in Shizuo’s eyes and Shizuo was looking right back.

Seeing Izaya covered in his cum was extremely hot. They were so close to each other that Shizuo could feel Izaya's breath, he could hear all the low raspy sounds as Izaya began to get more and more aroused. It made Shizuo happy to know that Izaya could get off just by looking at him, that all Izaya needed to get hard was to know that he was being watched, being seen.

Izaya brought one hand up and gripped Shizuo's shoulder, “I'm close.” he said in a voice barley above a whisper and for a moment the only thing that mattered to Shizuo was Izaya. There was no room, no outside world, no other sounds but the sounds of him and his pleasure. Izaya closed his eyes and gripped Shizuo's shoulder tight as he came, spilling his seed all over Shizuo's stomach. It was hot and sticky and Shizuo had never seen such a beautiful sight.

Izaya leaned forward and laid his head against Shizuo's chest and breathed in Shizuo's scent and Shizuo rested a hand in Izaya's soft dark hair, content to hold him as he came down. They stayed stuck together for a few moments until Izaya pulled back and Shizuo felt so grateful that Izaya was his. He loved how cute Izaya was, all flushed, unguarded and soft looking, the way he always looked after sex. Shizuo loved the rough side of Izaya but he also loved this soft side too, the side only he was allowed to see.

Izaya untangled himself and announced he was going to get in the shower, his voice breaking the quiet precious moment they had just shared. Izaya reached his hand down.

“Are you joining me?” he asked.

Shizuo smiled and took his hand. He was glad that he was Izaya's, they weren't a perfect couple, but he was certain that he didn't want to belong to anybody else. He looked down at their intertwined hands. He loved the way Izaya's smaller hand fit in his as if it were made to be there and he knew now was the right time to tell Izaya what he had been thinking for a while now.

He looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “Hey Izaya. I love you.” he said, voice shaking a little.  

He was nervous when Izaya looked surprised. He worried he had said it too soon but when Izaya’s mouth relaxed into a big smile, Shizuo’s heart melted. It was the warmest smile he had ever seen from him.

“I love you too Shizu-chan.” Izaya said and he pulled Shizuo to his feet.

Shizuo wrapped his strong arms around him and kissed him. Izaya kissed him back and once again, Shizuo was very glad to belong to him. He would do everything he could to make Izaya smile like that again. Something told him that it might not be so easy, but he wasn't going to give up. He loved Izaya and he was loved back in return and that made all the difference.

 


End file.
